


Photograph

by nanie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanie/pseuds/nanie
Summary: Drabbles. All related in some way to photography. That's what you get when a photographer decides to write.





	1. Aperture

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to my mind when I was having trouble with aperture these days. Enjoy.  
> If you see something wrong, tell me. English is not my standart language and I'll try my best to do it right but nobody knows, right?

"The most difficult idea to a new student understand is aperture" Jaime said. "Is how much you set the diaphragm to be open. But you _already_ knows that." Jaime said, smiling.

"This thing I know, Jaime. But I still don't understand why _'lower the number, bigger the exposure'_ , it still makes me confuse." Brienne was looking at the camera settings while waited for an answer. Jaime stopped beside the windows and opened the curtains.

"Please Brienne, drop the camera and come here." When she came closer, he positioned her in front of him. "The best way to explain is comparing the diaphragm to a human iris. Look into my eye." She did, uncomfortably. Looking at his green eyes was no easy task, even though he was looking outside.

Suddenly he looked right at her eyes. "So, can you see how much close it is? Is because my brain is measuring how much light are in this room for me to see you clearly. When I look outside you can't even see my pupils. This is a high number"

Then, Jaime closed the curtains again, letting just a little gap that illuminated his golden hair. "Came a little closer." He pulled her near, now keeping their eyes locked. "And now my iris is almost fully opened. Because of the low lights, my eyes adjust to let more light inside, so I can still see you clearly. This is a lower number. Fewer millimeters of iris exposed."

Brienne understood the idea, but she was feeling so exposed with him looking at her like that that she averted the gaze.

"Brienne, look at me." He said, delicately holding her chin with one hand, and with the other slowly opening the curtains a little more. His too-much open irises didn't close much with the light. "You know what they say about the pupils?" He said, all angelic inocence.

"That they are similar to a camera lenses?" Brienne asked, didn't know if it's accurate.

"No, the point is that the pupils can expand around 45% while you're looking for someone you love."

His pupils spoke for him, wide open. She could say that hers were in the same way.

And then he kissed her.


	2. Paparazzi

The morning sun came soft through the windows, illuminating the bed like a painting.

Jaime was beneath the white sheets, sleeping as lazy as a cat. Perfect as a greek sculpture. The light was tracing his body and making a beautiful frame. Brienne _had_ to register that.

He woke up with the shutter sound. Looked at her and she captured through the lens all the love reflected in his eyes.

Photo after photo, she felt all the intensity of that. His messy hair, a satisfied smirk and only the sheets to cover his body... Brienne felt herself burning.

Sooner ou later she would have to get rid of the camera and go back to bed, anyway.

 _The last photo?_ Jaime, with open arms waiting for her to came back to him.


End file.
